Ninja Vehicles
During the course of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, the Ninja use a variety of vehicles to battle the forces of evil. Blade Cycle A red-and-gold motorcycle used by Kai. It transforms from the Sword of Fire, and is equipped with hidden blade missiles. It requires focus to maintain its form - if focus is lost, it will transform back into its weapon form. It was first seen in "Snakebit", when the Ninja needed to pursue the Fangpyre to retrieve their staff. It was later seen in "The Snake King", during Kai's hunt for Samurai X; he also used it to drop Lloyd off at the Kiddie Arcade. Later, in "The Rise of The Great Devourer", Kai used his Blade Cycle to pursue the Serpentine after Pythor stole the Fangblades. Destiny's Bounty A large ship initally owned by pirates. It served as the Ninja's headquarters for a time, and eventually gained flight capabilities. It was destroyed by the Great Devourer and recreated as the Black Bounty by Lord Garmadon, but the Ninja reclaimed it and restored its original form. First seen in "Home", took flight in "Snakebit". Destroyed in "Day of The Great Devourer", remade as the Black Bounty in "Darkness Shall Rise", reclaimed and restored in "Ninjaball Run", destroyed for good in "Return of the Overlord". Dragons Although not a "vehicle" in the traditional sense, the Ninja have used the elemental dragons of Ninjago as flying mounts in their quest to protect the Golden Weapons. Dragons ridden by the Ninja include: *Earth Dragon *Fire Dragon *Ice Dragon *Lightning Dragon *Ultra Dragon *Golden Dragon Fire Robot A red and gold mech designed by Nya and Dr. Julien for Kai's use on the Island of Darkness. Can be stored aboard the Power Drill, and seems to be used primarily for scaling the mountains to reach the Temple of Light. First seen in "Island of Darkness". Power Drill A burrowing vehicle used to travel covertly on the Island of Darkness. The Fire Robot is stored in a compartment on the back. First seen in "Island of Darkness". Snowmobile A blue, white, and gold motorcycle-like vehicle with icy blades instead of wheels. Zane transformed it from the Shurikens of Ice. Extremely fast and manueverable, even in snow or when weighed down with three other passengers, but reverts to weapon form if its rider loses concentration. It was first seen in "Snakebit", used to pursue the fleeing Fangpyre. Zane later used it to escape from the Serpentine through a frozen tunnel ("Can of Worms"), during the hunt for Samurai X ("The Snake King"), during his battle with the Juggernaut ("Tick Tock"), and when he was chasing the Serpentine Train ("The Rise of The Great Devourer"). Storm Fighter A blue-and-gold jet surrounded in electricity when in flight. Transformed from Jay's Nunchucks of Lightning, and changes back unless its rider maintains their concentration. First used in "Snakebit" to chase the Fangpyre and retrieve their staff. Later used in "The Rise of The Great Devourer" to pursue the Serpentine Train, drawing the latter's fire to give Zane a chance to disable the heavily-armed rear section. Tread Assault A black-and-gold all-terrain land vehicle, transformed from the Scythe of Quakes. It is armed with a powerful cannon in its front and can camouflage itself as a Serpentine vehicle by flipping over, but it will revert to weapon form if its user loses focus. First seen in "Snakebit", being used to pursue the Fangpyre and claim their staff. Later used to follow the Serpentine Train in "The Rise of The Great Devourer", where it flicked a Hypnobrai Soldier off of its cockpit, fended off a few Bite Cycles, and drew the massive mobile fortress' fire. It was briefly summoned again when Cole was confronted by Serpentine in the second-to-last car - in response to the advancing snakes, he summoned the Tread Assault in the car and blasted Skales with its cannon. Ultra Sonic Raider A massive white, black, and gold tank which can seat all four Ninja, armed with grappling hooks and sonic cannons. Summoned by the Tornado of Creation for use against the Great Devourer in "Day of The Great Devourer". Later equipped with a flight mode in "Ninjaball Run". Gallery Vehicles.jpg|Several of the Ninja's vehicles in LEGO set form. Bladecycle.png|The Blade Cycle Destinysbounty1.png|The Destiny's Bounty Bounty at the storm ep.10.png|The Destiny's Bounty in flight Colezanedragons.png|The Earth and Ice Dragons The Dragons.jpg|The elemental dragons in flight FireRobot.PNG|The Fire Robot GoldenDragon2ROTSM.PNG|The Golden Dragon PowerDrill2.PNG|The Power Drill Snowmobile.png|The Snowmobile Stormfighter.png|The Storm Fighter 13Ultradragon.png|The Ultra Dragon SonicRaider.png|The Ultra Sonic Raider Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:Ninja Vehicles Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Vehicles Category:Dragons